


Nanny Named Dipper

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, nanny/single parent au, super fluff ahead, this a completely different time line than my other fic "Parent Teacher Conference"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Dipper never expected to become the Nanny of the Northwest twins when he took a tutoring job one summer, and he most definitely never expected to fall head over heels for their beautiful, single, mother Pacific.





	Nanny Named Dipper

How did he even get to this point? His job description said “personal tutor.” When he first got the job he thought, despite the many warnings, it’d be a easy helping elementary school kids with their school and he’d be able to handle twins no problem since he was one himself. It was supposed to be a quick job in Gravity Falls and then back to traveling in the spring. He never expected to find a year later that he’d practically lived in a huge house as the Northwest twin’s nanny.

Yet here he was, on one of his rare days off, walking the newly turned 6 birthday kid’s home after a very demanding day. One of his arms occupied carrying a little girl who was asleep, snuggled up to his chest. While his other arm was loosely held onto by a small boy with an ice-cream in his other hand. Dipper made a note to himself not to ever tell any child again that “why can’t you? It is your birthday!”

He learned two very important things about the twins this day: one, they could twist words like no tomorrow. Two, they were more like their mother than he ever realized. Especially their eyes, they had their mother’s eyes, and those were very hard For Dipper to say no to. And they knew it.

Dipper Pines was hopelessly in love with the twin’s single mother Pacifica Northwest, and even though she’d never admitted it out loud before, Pacifica’s children were willing to bet their entire collection of ‘cool stuff’ that she loved him too.

Though the twins were best friends they were almost polar opposites in attitude and in the way that they think, though both shy at first meeting, Belle, the sweet talkative one, quickly opens up to someone if she starts to like them. Liam, the aloof smart one, on the other hand was much like his mother, he had thick layers of weariness you had to peel back for him to let you in, but once you were in he’d never want you to leave.

The twins adored Dipper, and though he was reluctant to say it at first, he felt the same way. They knew he made their mom happy and to them of course that meant they were ‘obviously’ made for each other.

They learned quickly though not to joke or try to plan anything out in the open, it always made things worse, so like good evil little twins they plan in secret. Well Belle does more of the concept work, and then Liam makes it into an actual plan, instead of drawings on a napkin.

In fact there was a plan for today but as soon as Liam finished his ice cream he took Dipper’s offer to be carried as well and fell fast asleep snuggling close to his “nanny” just like his sister. Looking at both of them peacefully asleep, he went through pains not to wake them as he went up the steps to their front door, but when he did reach it he sighed feeling his arms still strongly clung to. Dipper was almost ready to attempt to open the door with his foot before Pacifica opened it.

“It’s past their bed time, where were you guys?” Pacifica said in a soft voice a little sternly but not angrily. She took a hold of Belle who surprisingly wasn’t holding on as tight as Liam. Belle quickly clung to her mother, waking up slightly, but only a moment to mumble about how they went to the park, candy store, and something about Leprecorn, whatever that was, before going back to sleep.

Both were placed in their beds of their room- one they chose to share with each other despite the many rooms of the large house.

They each made a small noise of protest when they were set down but after Pacifica tucked them in and gave them a good night kiss they drifted back to sleep.

“Happy birthday, sweethearts.”

Pacifica walked to the downstairs kitchen with Dipper. She stayed strangely silent, clenching her hand on her long skirt, avoiding Dipper’s gaze even when she started to speak.

“Thank you Dipper, for everything… I know it was your day off…”

He waved her off, “It’s nothing! Really, I knew how much they wanted to go out today and since you were busy I just thought it’d be…it’d be…umm… Ms. Northwest?”

Dipper questioned seeing her clench her skirt so tight her knuckles turned white, and though she was turned away, he saw a small tear rolling down her cheek.

“Ms. Northwest what’s wro-”

“I’m a terrible mother…”

“Wha-?”

“I’m terrible mother!!!” Pacifica said in as emotional and loud voice as she could without waking up her children even though they were upstairs now. “It’s their birthday for Christ’s sake, and I couldn’t take one DAMN day off! I’m my own boss Dipper! But noooo I just had to finish everything for the fashion show, today of all days!”

“I thought I could get it done early but I was wrong… I got home literally 20 minutes before you did! I tried to be here I swear I did, but-but…” Pacifica hung her head in her shame, still clenching her fist tightly at her sides. Hot tears made her eye makeup run. “They probably saw me a total of 3 hours today! How could I do this to them? I’m such a horrible mother, but I still love them so much…”

At this point Pacifica had finally decided to look up at Dipper, but instantly regretted it because he had a face of pure disgust. She felt like she was going to burst into tears again and took in a deep breath to say something else, but she was cut off by being pulled into a sudden embrace.

“Shut up!”

Pacifica tried to look up at him in shock but his grip was like iron keeping her pressed against his chest. “Unless you’re going to take back those ridiculous lies, and tell me why you think your kids would ever love and respect you as much as they do if you weren’t anything less of an fantastic mother, then SHUT. UP. 

Because I don’t want to hear it!”

She stayed very still in his arms quietly listening as he began to tell her how much he admired her as a mother, from how hard he knew she worked every day for them, to even on her busiest days she always tried to get home in time to tuck them into bed at night.

"You, Pacifica Northwest, are one of the most outstanding people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. You’re an amazing mother and an amazing person… that’s probably why I’m so in love with you…”

This time Dipper let her move back to look at him. He looked completely red and was biting the inside of his lip, but his eyes were unwavering as they bore into hers, making sure she knew this was all sincere. She knew he loved her, and he knew she knew, however he had never said it out loud. Then again neither had she.

Feeling like she was unable to do anything else at the moment, she hung her head and she did her best not to cry, but that made it very difficult to talk, “I-I a-also lo-love y-”

He hushed her using his large hands to cup both sides of her face, gently tilting it upward, “I know.”

Pacifica’s eyes were closed her eyes softly sniffling, taking great comfort in his warm embrace. Looking over her features, he chuckled slightly, “You’re even beautiful when you cry.”

His thumb brushed over her lips; he couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward grazing her lips with his, he lingered there for a long moment as if to ask her if she wanted this as much as he did. It only took a second to get his answer; hands moving him closer, bringing their lips into a blissful kiss. They separated in a giggle, and softly bumped foreheads.

“Sooo does this mean I’ve been officially upgraded from ‘nanny’ to ‘boyfriend?’” Dipper said hopefully with a goofy smile on his face, both of them now loosely holding each other by the waist.

“Hmmm, how about a ‘nanny boyfriend extraordinaire?’”

Dipper pouted causing Pacifica to laugh, “Oh please Pines! You’re not fooling anyone; everyone knows you’d do anything for those kids!” Sighing he accepted his defeat. He really would do anything for them, just like he would do anything for her.

So, once again Dipper found himself wondering how he got to this point, but as he leaned down again to kiss the woman of his dreams he realized he didn’t care. Even when he had to keep kiss long awaited kiss light due to a pair of 6-year-old’s, who despite being out of sight, were most definitely watching from the staircase. Dipper knew there was no other place he could think of that he’d rather be.


End file.
